El martirio de tenerte lejos
by inagakimei
Summary: Un fanfic de cinco cortos capítulos relatando el martirio de Levi, los cinco días que a Eren le toca dejar el castillo para asistir al cuartel central a pedido de Irvin. Yaoi. ErenxLevi.
1. Lunes

Basado en el doujinshi If Heichou cries "Eren" (へいちょうの鳴き声が「えれん」になったら.) : ID=933586 || Dedicado a Gisselle.

CAPÍTULO UNO, DÍA LUNES: ¿En serio se tiene que ir?

Las ocho de la mañana hacían, en el castillo de la legión del reconocimiento. Cada uno de los reclutas del escuadron de Levi, se encontraban profundamente concentrados en su trabajo de limpiar. Sí, hacían una limpieza a fondo cada dos días a pedido del estricto sargento. Todos acataban la orden sin chistar, puesto que ninguno deseaba ser pateado por aquel hombre.

Cerca de las ocho y media, un reporte llegó hasta el lugar. El primero en recibirlo fue Armin, que se encargó de llevarlo hasta el segundo piso, dónde Eren y el sargento estaban aseando. ¿Por qué siempre estaban siempre solos en el segundo piso? Nadie sabía. A todos les parecía extraño, ya que no se lo pedía a nadie más que al ojiverde, pero tampoco nadie se atrevía a preguntar. El rubio se apresuró a subir las escaleras y llegar hacia dónde estaba su superior y su mejor amigo. El sonido de sus botas contra el suelo alertó a los hombres que yacían concentrados en limpiar los vidrios de las ventanas. Levi se acercó hasta Armin, y recibió el reporte, agradeciéndole. Lo leyó en voz alta, puesto que claramente decía "Para Eren Yaeger" y ya tenía una idea de dónde y para qué provenía. El hombre de cejas gruesas, Irvin, lo había enviado.

"Necesito que Eren venga inmediatamente al cuartel central durante cinco días. Tenemos reuniones y asuntos que tratar, junto con Hanji. Solicito su presencia aquí, hoy mismo. -Irvin Smith."

El pelinegro bufó con molestia. ¿Por qué tenía que ir Eren solo? ¿Y una semana completa? Eso era demasiado. Pero no es como si pudiera quejarse, cuando al rubio se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había nadie quién lo contradijera. Se detuvo en silencio, a contemplar el suelo brillante por un segundo. Ambos chicos, Eren y Armin, le miraban con curiosidad.

—¿A qué estas esperando, idiota? ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? ¡Irvin quiere que vayas ahora! —Levi exclamó, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, pero con una severa voz de molestia.

—S-sí... pero, ¿cinco días? ¿tendré que llevar mucho? —el chico preguntó con timidez, mirando al suelo, no quería enojar al pelinegro.

—Sí. Cinco días. Lleva lo justo y necesario, de seguro allá te proporcionarán algo. No te olvides de una cantimplora y bocadillos para el camino.

—¡Si, señor!

Eren hizo aquél ridículo saludo/despedida que tenían los soldados, y salió de la habitación a paso largo y determinado, dejando a su mejor amigo con el sargento. Armin había notado la clara expresión de fastidio en el hombre, pero se imaginó que era porque ya no tendría ayuda para limpiar.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a limpiar, sargento Levi? —el ojiazul sonrió nerviosamente, esperando algún tipo de respuesta.

—No. Vuelve a lo que hacías. —Con una respuesta tan seca como esa, volvió a su tarea de limpiar los vidrios.

Armin salió de la habitación algo contrariado, la actitud del sargento era extraña cuando Eren estaba cerca, y estaban juntos todo el tiempo. Tal y como si... no pudieran vivir el uno sin el otro.

-o-

A eso de las 11:30 de la mañana, Eren ya estaba listo para emprender su viaje hacia la capital. Ensillaba con cuidado y cariño su caballo, mientras Levi, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Christa y los demás reclutas le observaban desde la puerta. Claramente estaban ahí para despedirle. Cuando Levi notó que el chico había terminado el trabajo de ensillar y amarraba su capa alrededor de su cuerpo, se acercó a él, a paso lento, con una mirada sombria y supuestamente desinteresada. En cuanto lo sintió cerca, Eren se mantuvo erguido, mirandole a los ojos.

—¡Me voy ahora, sargento! —Los ojos del chico parecían brillar, gracias al reflejo de la luz del día.

—Hn. —Levi asintió, cruzado de brazos.

El chico comenzó a temblar, de un momento a otro. Levi lo observaba con curiosidad. Un impulso lo llevó a avalanzarse encima del hombre y rodear su cuello con ambos brazos.

—¡Heichou! —le abrazó fuerte, le apretó, mientras el pelinegro estaba ahí, estático, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —susurró Jean a los demás reclutas, bastante sorprendido.

—Lo van a patear otra vez... —pensó Connie para sí mismo.

—Heichou, Heichou... —repetía Eren, una y otra vez mientras frotaba su rostro contra el de Levi. Le abrazaba, y le apretaba, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca.

En un momento inesperado, el castaño se separó de Levi para depositar un suave y tierno beso en la frente del otro. El sargento estaba completamente impactado, no se atrevía a hablar, o a moverse, sólo se limitaba a tratar de esconder su rostro sonrojado en el pecho de Eren.

—¡OYE, EREN! —gritaron Jean, Armin y Connie al mismo tiempo, demasiado asustados, creyendo que el pelinegro lo mataría ahí mismo.

Levi logró safarse del agarre del castaño, y le miró de reojo.

—¡Apresurate y vete! —le reclamó al chico, mientras este se despedía torpemente y subía a su caballo.

—¡Adiós, sargento Levi! —gritó desde lejos.

—Ten un buen viaje. —dijo el pelinegro en voz baja, casi inaudible. —Demonios... —pensó para sí.

Los chicos de la legión, tan o más impresionados que el mismo Levi, no pudieron evitar empezar a comentar entre ellos.

—Ni siquiera se molestó porque Eren se aferró a él sin permiso... —Armin comentó en voz baja, rascando su cabeza algo confundido.

—Ni siquiera lo pateó para diciplinarlo. —agregó Jean.

—No lo golpeó aunque estaba frotándose en su mejilla una y otra vez... —exclamó Sasha haciendo un movimiento exagerado con sus manos , mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente.

—Lo besó en frente de nosotros y no lo mató... Pero lo haré yo. —finalizó Mikasa.

—¡Mikasa! —exclamaron todos a unisono, observando a la chica pelinegra.

—Es una broma. Estoy igual de sorprendida que ustedes. —Mencionó, mientras volvía a entrar al castillo a paso rápido.

Todos vieron como Eren se perdía en el bosque frente a ellos, y el sargento... Bueno, el sargento le miraba a la distancia, con sus brazos cruzados como de costumbre, pero con la misma mirada fría y desinteresada de siempre. O al menos eso ellos creían. Ese de verdad había sido un suceso extraño. ¿Qué le ocurría al enano? Nadie lo sabía, pero seguro ahora, estaban a punto de enterarse.

**Notas:**

Este es mi primer fic, a pedido de mi mejor amiga: Gisselle. A decir verdad, es el primero que publico. Así que cualquier error que tenga, disculpas anticipadas. Lo hice basandome en un doujinshi, no completamente, pero supuse que sería más fácil para alguien que apenas empieza.

Espero les guste!


	2. MARTES

El día había empezado sin mayores incidentes, en el cuartel de la legión del reconocimiento. No tenían que hacer limpieza exhaustiva, pero si tenían tareas y ordenes que acatar, todos y cada uno de los soldados en el castillo. Eran ya las diez en punto de la mañana y nadie había visto al sargento. Generalmente a las siete ya estaba abajo para tomar un desayuno liviano. Esta vez, en el lugar había un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a hacer ruido o hablar más de la cuenta, estaban preocupados porque el hombre jamás se había quedado dormido, o algo por el estilo.

En el establo, Armin, Mikasa y Connie se encargaban de cepillar a los caballos. Lo hacían con poco entusiasmo y en silencio.

—¿No les parece que este lugar está demasiado tranquilo? Me estoy empezando a asustar. El sargento ni se ha asomado hoy. —comentó Connie derrepente, sorprendiendo a los demás.

—Tienes razón, esto es bastante extraño... —le siguió Armin.

—¿Por qué no subes a verificar cómo está el enano, Armin? —preguntó Mikasa, sin voltearse a verlos, haciéndose la desinteresada.

—¿Y-Yo...? Tal vez sólo se siente enfermo y no ha podido bajar. —el rubio había comenzado a ponerse nervioso. El sargento no le desagradaba, pero le asustaba.

—Pues por eso mismo, debes ir y comprobar que se encuentra bien. No vaya a ser que está muerto y ni cuenta nos hemos dado.

—¡Mikasa, no digas esas cosas! Si el sargento está muerto, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos culparán a nosotros! —gritó exasperado Connie.

—No cometas el error de tomarte enserio todo lo que Mikasa dice, Connie... —Armin hizo una mueca divertida.

Habían estado cerca de dos horas en el establo, ocupandose de los caballos y ya sentían el cuerpo pesado, estaban cansados y a todos se les notaba sobre manera excepto a Mikasa.

—Connie y yo continuaremos esto, Armin, ve con el enano, por favor. —la chica posó sus manos en los hombros del chico, dándole una mirada de suplica, que más parecía ser de amenaza.

—Eh... Está bien. Iré. —el ojiazul suspiró resignado, sabía perfectamente que cuando a su amiga se le metía una idea en la cabeza, no había quién pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Eso, buen chico.

La pelinegra volvió a su tarea con los caballos, haciéndo un gesto extraño a Connie con las manos para que este le siguiera.

Armin se encaminó hasta el segundo piso no muy convencido del lo que iba a hacer, estaba seguro que el sargento se encontraba bien y que no había bajado porque simplemente no se le había dado la gana. Al llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación de Levi, dudó unas tres veces el tocar la puerta. ¿Y si está dormido? ¿Y si de verdad no quiere ser molestado? ¿Y si...? No pudo evitar hacerse una y mil preguntas al respecto, pero cuando se había decidido a volver, ya había tocado la puerta dos veces, sin darse cuenta.

—Maldición...—No solía maldecir, pero esta vez, estaba tan nervioso que podría haberlo hecho una mil veces sin sentirse culpable.

Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, volvió a golpear. Se preocupó, porque el sargento no es de aquellos que no responde cuando se les habla. Al menos le hubiera dado un "Vete de aquí, mocoso, estoy ocupado." pero no recibió nada. Tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesto a entrar, y aunque dudó un poco, abrió. Lo primero que sus ojos captaron, fue la figura menuda del hombre, de pie frente a la ventana. Llevaba atados a su cuerpo los típicos pañuelos blancos, en la cabeza y en el rostro, esos que siempre solía usar para limpiar. Frotaba un pañuelo blanco sobre un vidrio relucientemente pulcro y cristalino, una y otra vez, realmente Armin no se explicaba qué era lo que se suponía estaba limpiando.

—Ahm... ¿Sargento Levi? —el rubio carraspeó antes de hablar. El mencionado se giró lentamente, como si tuviera mucha pereza como para moverse más rápido. Sus ojos eran los mismos de siempre, su mirada también, pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

—Arlert. ¿Qué haces aquí? —Levi sacó una voz calmada y serena. Se podría decir que hasta amable. Que por cierto, era inusual en él.

—Yo... Vine porque me han dicho que viniera... Quiero decir, estabamos preocupados por usted, ya que ni siquiera ha bajado por el desayuno. ¿Está todo bien? —le miró con una sonrisa algo forzada.

—...¿A ti te parece que algo esté mal? —Cruzó sus brazos, manteniéndose en una posición erguida. Vaya, ese era el sargento Levi que conocía.

—No... Es que nos pareció extraño, porque usted es responsable y siempre está con nosotros a la hora que corresponde, pero son más de las diez de la mañana y estabamos algo preocupados... —el tono de voz del ojiazul pareció disminuir a medida que finalizaba la frase.

—Soy su superior, pero también hay días en los que no se me da la gana serlo. Hoy no hay nada que hacer, según tengo entendido, nada más que las tareas cotidianas. ¿O no? Además, Ackerman dejó mi desayuno en la puerta a las ocho de la mañana, así que no estoy hambriento. ¿Pensabas que estaba mal? Pues ya conoces la respuesta.

Armin no sabía que responder, estaba algo confundido. Primero que nada, ¿qué le pasaba al pelinegro tan repentinamente? segundo, ¿por qué Mikasa no mencionó nada en el establo? ¿Por qué no dijo que le había llevado el desayuno al sargento en la mañana? Parecia que todos estaban locos en ese lugar.

—¿Mikasa...? Pero ella no mencionó nada al respecto. —Armin colocó una de sus manos en sus bolsillos. Lucía notablemente descolocado.

—Porque yo le ordené que no dijera nada. Después vendrían a molestarme aquí, tal y como haz hecho tú ahora, pero al parecer que se lo haya dicho no ha funcionado de todas formas. —Bufó Levi.

—Lo siento. No vine a molestar. Además fue la misma Mikasa quién me dijo que viniera a verificar su estado.

—Loca esa. ¿Es todo lo que necesitabas? —El pelinegro se volteó, pero esta vez abrió la ventana de par en par.

—Eso es todo, por ahora. Me pregunto... ¿No necesita ayuda? —realmente la habitación estaba reluciente y en un perfecto estado de pulcritud, así que estaba seguro de que no la necesitaba en absoluto.

—Sí. Busca una escoba y ocupate del piso. —el sargento habló, sorprendiendo al rubio.

—Sí, señor. —Armin no estaba dispuesto a contradecirlo, el piso no necesitaba ser limpiado, pero si Levi lo decía, debía acatar.

Armin volvió a la primera planta, y les informó a los demás sobre el sargento, repitió exactamente sus palabras, dejando a los demás tranquilos. También le dio una mirada molesta a Mikasa, y le susurró al oído que hablaría con ella por la tarde. Cuando encontró una escoba, volvió a la habitación dónde comenzaría su innecesario trabajo. Levi lo notó entrar, pero no se volteó ni dijo palabra alguna. El ojiazul tampoco, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer.

Mientras ambos limpiaban, el sargento soltó tres suspiros extremadamente raros, que asustaron al rubio y le provocaron escalofríos. Pero, ¿qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo? No se atrevía a preguntar. No era apropiado meterse en los asuntos personales de sus superiores. Trató de ignorar como pudo el sonido aberrante y molesto que salía del fricción entre el vidrio y el pañuelo de Levi.

—Eren... —se escuchó en la habitación, y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Armin abrió ambos ojos de par en par, y dirigió su mirada al hombre, que yacía ahí, estático. Sintió que sería asesinado si se atrevía siquiera a respirar. —Eren... —otra vez la voz de Levi mencionó el nombre de su mejor amigo, y estaba totalmente anonado, por un segundo creyó que se había olvidado de que él estaba ahí.

En ese momento, comprendió absolutamente todo. ¿El sargento Levi... extrañaba a Eren? ¿Era eso posible? ¿Estaba pasando? ¿Por qué extrañaba a Eren? ¿Lo necesitaba para ocuparse de él, patearlo y mandarlo a limpiar el castillo, o su propósito era otro? Bueno, la despedida de ambos había sido extraña, el hecho de que Eren le besara en la frente y el no se pusiera furioso, era _el_ suceso, sin duda. Con mil preguntas en la cabeza, Armin comenzó casi a azotar la escoba contra el suelo, los nervios se estaban apoderando de él, y no podía controlarlos.

—Oye, Arlert... —El mencionado se irguió de inmediato, apenas escuchó su apellido. —¿Te quedarías a cargo como sargento provisional mientras yo voy al cuartel central? —Levi se acercó tres pasos hacia el chico.

—Pero... ¿Qué está diciendo sargento Levi? ¿Llegó un reporte diciendo que tiene que ir? —Armin tragó duro al sentir la mirada fría y cortante del hombre frente a él.

—No. Pero quiero ir. —El tono de su voz, y la frase misma, lo hizo sonar casi como un niño pequeño dando excusas tontas.

—¡No puede! Sé que no soy nadie para darle ordenes, y decir lo que debe hacer o lo que no, pero yo no puedo quedarme a cargo. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió eso? ¡No hay nadie en este lugar que pueda hacer ese trabajo! ¿Por qué quiere ir tan lejos? —Por un momento pensó que había hablado de más.

—Tsk. No te incumbe... —El pelinegro volvió a darle la espalda al menor, estaba vez se acercó a limpiar la pequeña mesita cerca de su cama.

—Quedan cuatro días para que Eren vuelva, podrá verlo cuando regrese. Sólo tenga paciencia.

Y pues sí, Armin habló de más.

—¿Qué haz dicho? —Levi se sentó en las orillas de su cama, afilando su mirada y colocando ambas manos en sus rodillas.

—Usted mencionó a Eren dos veces hace unos minutos... Entonces me imaginé que lo extraña, ¡lo cual no es malo en absoluto! Yo también extraño mucho a Eren y quiero que vuelva pero...—No pudo terminar cuando Levi le tomó del brazo y le hizo salir de su habitación de manera brusca.

—No sé que mierda se te ha pasado por la cabeza pero lo que sea, no me agrada para nada. Eren no tiene nada que ver. No vuelvas a venir por aquí. Yo bajaré cuando sienta que es necesario. Sigan con su trabajo, como todos los días, no me necesitan para hacerlo, yo no cuido bebés. Ni una palabra de lo que haz escuchado a nadie, si lo haces, estás muerto. —Y así, Levi finalizó y cerró la puerta en la cara de Armin, dando un portazo de los grandes.

El chico suspiró, con extrema resignación acomodó su chaqueta y emprendió su camino al dónde se encontraban los demás. _"Con eso nada más me ha confirmado que extraña a Eren, sargento Levi..." _pensó mientras sonreía levemente.

—Yo no sé que se ha creído... Pequeño rubio entrometido. Además ¿qué es eso de "yo también extraño mucho a Eren"? ¿No le basta con ser su mejor amigo y estar pegado a su trasero todos los días? Idiota. Por eso detesto a los adolescentes. —refunfuñaba el pelinegro, mientras barría con molestia debajo de su cama.

Definitivamente esa mañana, ambos supieron que, Eren Yeager, el muchacho de ojos esmeralda y sonrisa amable, haría que el dedicado y estricto sargento, perdiera la cabeza algún día.

**Notas: **

¡Chicas! He vuelto con otro capítulo, la verdad he estado esforzandome mucho por escribir esto. Nunca me he considerado buena para escribir, pero este es uno de mis intentos, espero que les guste. Cualquier review que quieran dejar me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo esto, y por supuesto, seguir mejorando. ¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!

Pronto estaré subiendo el primer capítulo de "Coincidencias" un fic de Faby Kaban, tuve su autorización para traducirlo al inglés, para todas aquellas chicas de américa y europa que me lo pidieron en algún momento.

¡Gracias, y hasta pronto!


	3. MIÉRCOLES

Ya era el tercer día sin Eren en cuartel. Todo parecía ir en absoluta normalidad excepto por una cosa; Levi, el sargento, actuaba cada vez más extraño. Mikasa se había enterado de la actitud y reacción que tuvo con Armin gracias a este mismo. Si era sincera, no le importaba lo que ocurriera con el "enano" como solía llamarlo. Problemas personales serían, ¿no? Pero si se trataba de Eren, lo descubriría quisieran o no de todas formas.

_"Seguro le extraña para ponerlo a limpiar como burro o practicar cuerpo a cuerpo y tener una excusa para darle una paliza..."_

—Mikasa, ¿me estás escuchando? —la voz del rubio, sentado a su costado derecho, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—No, lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa. —apretó los ojos con fuerza como si supiera que se estaba comiendo la cabeza por nada.

—Desde la mañana haz estado distraída. ¿Qué pasa? —interrogó Armin visiblemente molesto, puesto que detestaba que no le pusieran atención cuando hablaba.

—Nada. Sólo pienso en lo que me contaste ayer en la tarde.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso? Mikasa, ya te dije que no es nada. Simplemente dejalo pasar, si te metes en lo que sea que le ocurra al sargento, tendrás problemas.

—No es como si le tuviera miedo, tampoco. —la chica bajó la mirada, mientras hacía circulos con el dedo en la mesa frente a ella.

—No tienes remedio... —el ojiazul tenía una paciencia legendaria cuando de sus amigos se trataba, ambos eran igual de tercos, así que sólo se limitaba a suspirar.

Cuando sintieron la puerta abrir detrás, ambos tomaron una postura recta en sus respectivas sillas. Supieron inmediatamente de quién se trataba, pues esos pasos cortos y firmes no podían ser de otra persona que Levi. Mikasa le observó de reojo, y pudo notar las descomunales ojeras en el hombre. Si bien era normal que las tuviera, esta vez eran mucho más grandes y notorias, como si no hubiera dormido en una semana completa. El pelinegro pasó cerca de los chicos, sin dirigirles la mirada, directo a preparar un café. Pero se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada fija de los jóvenes sobre él.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó sin voltearse a verlos, mientras preparaba su café.

—No... —Armin no pudo continuar porque la chica lo interrumpió.

—No precisamente, pero se ve fatal. —Mikasa, como siempre, lucía su rostro inexpresivo. Su mejor amigo no tardó en darle un pisotón lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que la asiática hiciera un gesto extraño.

—...No eres muy sutíl, mocosa. Como sea, no es de su incumbencia, da igual como yo me vea. —bufó Levi.

—¿Está así por Eren? —volvió a interrogar cuan detective la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie.

Levi dejó de preparar el café y se volteó ligeramente, para observar a la chica. Se quedó un par de segundos en silencio y habló:

—Y si así fuera, ¿qué? —el sargento cruzó sus brazos, honestamente no estaba en absoluto en ánimos de tener una discusión con alguien, pero Mikasa lo sacaba de quicio.

—Así que lo está admitiendo... —dijo Mikasa mientras asentía al mismo tiempo.

—No he admitido nada. Sólo pregunto que en caso de que así fuera, ¿cual sería el problema?

—Ninguno. Sólo me parece extraño que extrañe a Eren. No me hubiese imaginado que nuestro sargento caminaba por la otra acera. —la chica no midió en absoluto sus palabras.

—¡Mikasa! —Armin le observó aterrorizado. Seguro se matarían ahí mismo.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos, el hombre sólo soltó un ligero "tsk", para luego tomar su taza de café y caminar hacia su despacho. Antes de salir por la puerta, se volteó y dijo:

—Arlert. Si te encuentras con Connie, hazle saber que necesito los papeles de correspondencia. Voy a seguir trabajando.

—Sí, señor.

El hombre se retiró rápidamente del lugar dejando a los dos adolescentes completamente desconcertados. No entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De cierta forma agradecían que no lo habían encontrado de mal humor, si así fuera, problemas graves se habrían presentado.

Cuando el sargento estaba de lleno (o lo intentaba) en su trabajo, Connie llegó a tocar su puerta. Le hizo pasar inmediatamente, mientras el chico entraba, con una cantidad importante de papeles y correspondencia entre sus manos.

—Ponlas ahí. Y no te vayas aun. Necesito firmar algunas cosas, para que luego te las lleves a envío otra vez.—soltó Levi mientras le señalaba un sector vacío a un costado de la mesa de escritorio.

Connie asintió y se quedó de pie enfrente del sargento. Levi revisaba sin ganas todos y cada uno de los papeles encima de su escritorio, parecían no tener importancia alguna, por la forma en que los miraba. Es más, parecía que sólo fingía estar leyendolos. Su mirada estaba fija en cualquier lugar, menos en las letras plasmadas en aquellas hojas de papel.

El menor dio un salto de susto y su cuerpo recibió un escalofrío cuando el hombre en frente de él arrugó por completo las hojas en sus manos. Demonios, si que había que tener paciencia con "el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad". El chico se imaginó que Levi estaba molesto por alguna razón, así que deseo salir del lugar pronto.

Cuando por fin el pelinegro terminó de firmar la infinidad de papeles en su escritorio, se los dio al chico para que se los llevara e hizo una señal con la mano para que este se retirara.

Una vez que Connie desapareció de la habitación, Levi sintió la libertad de echarse atrás en su asiento y dar un largo y sufrido suspiro. Se había resignado a aceptar para sí mismo que extrañaba a Eren. Sí, esa era la razón por la que no había dormido en tres días, y por la que tenía ganas nulas de hacer algo por su vida. Aun así, no dejaba de cumplir con su trabajo, le costaba más pero lo hacía de todas formas. El castillo estaba silencioso. Se sentía vacío y sin vida, para él, unicamente. Tenía ganas de dormir y no despertar hasta que el día que llegara Eren. Quería volver a la normalidad, nada en él estaba bien. Después de haberse negado tanto tiempo a las muestras de cariño del muchacho, ahora las necesitaba. Sus abrazos, y sus besos en la frente y mejilla se le estaban haciendo un recurso vital para seguir adelante. Su mera existencia se hacía pesada sin tener contacto con Eren. Posó su cabeza en el escritorio frente a él y se reprendió mentalemente por estar pensando y comportandose tan infantilmente, pero no lo podía evitar, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién controla sus emociones cuando está enamorado?


	4. JUEVES

Exactamente a las 6:00 de la tarde, Levi y su escuadrón terminaron con su entrenamiento exhaustivo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, menos de ellos se quedaban en el suelo por el cansancio. Se volvieron personas extremadamente resistentes. Cada día de entrenamiento, Levi se encargaba de pulir las habilidades de los jóvenes, les exigía y no perdonaba errores. Después de tanto castigo y regaños, la mayoría de ellos casi controlaban su cuerpo. Cuando parar, y cuando seguir. Eran "diamantes en bruto" como les llamaba Irvin. Bueno, excepto por Mikasa Ackerman, que era un diamante en perfecto estado que no necesitaba ser pulido, uno que brillaba y resaltaba por sobre todos los demás gracias a sus propios méritos.

Al finalizar, esa tarde, el sargento se encargó de plasmar en papel los avances de sus soldados. Sí, definitivamente se sentía orgulloso de todos, pero claro, no se los diría para que siguieran esforzándose. Ya había anotado el nombre de Eren Yeager en el papel, para escribir los avances del chico pero... por supuesto, Eren no está. Se masajeó la sien ante tan distraída acción.

_"Cada día estoy más idiota, han sido sólo cuatro días, si no me controlo yo..."_ justo en ese instante fue interrumpido por Mikasa, la pelinegra que medía diez centimentros más que él y le sacaba de quicio constantemente. La chica observaba la hoja de papel que Levi sostenía en las manos, con una expresión divertida.

—¿Otra vez pensando en Eren? —la chica definitivamente no tenía reparos en andar a diestra y siniestra hablando sobre lo que pensaba o sentía.

—No. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ve a darte un baño, apestas. —el sargento rápidamente bajó el papel, tratando de esconderlo lo arrugó levemente.

—Te recuerdo que Eren está a kilometros de distancia de aquí. Y que yo sepa, no ha venido. ¿O será que se lo imaginó? Por cierto. También apestas. —Mikasa le miraba hacia abajo.

—Mira, mocosa imprudente. Ayer no tenía ánimos de pelear, pero ahora si que los tengo, y no tengo problema en patearte el trasero. Y yo nunca apesto. —exclamó bastante molesto el sargento, para luego empezar a caminar de vuelta al castillo. En realidad si apestaba un poco, y no lo soportaba, debía darse un baño.

—Si quieres puedo regalarte la ropa interior de Eren. Ya sabes, para que no lo extrañes más. —la pelinegra lo dijo seriamente por fuera, pero por dentro ya no aguantaba las ganas de explotar una carcajada. Nada tardó en esquivar una piedra que casi le vuela la cabeza.

—Si sigues faltándome el respeto, te sancionaré. Y estoy hablando muy enserio. —gritó desde lejos el mayor, antes de entrar al castillo.

—¡No te he faltado el respeto! ¡Sólo he dicho la-...! —antes de que pudiera continuar, Armin cubrió su boca con una mano.

—¡Mikasa, por favor! Ya deja de meterte con el sargento, lo vas a hacer enojar enserio. Llevo días diciéndotelo. Demonios, no debí haberte contado nada. —le soltó para luego ponerse frente a ella y poner sus manos en sus hombros. —No sigas molestándolo, por favor. ¡Es nuestro superior, al menos finge que lo respetas! —Armin dijo en voz baja.

—Nunca he dicho que no le respeto. Y aunque no me hubieras dicho, lo hubiese sabido de todas formas. ¿Ya ves como actúa? Todo distraído e irritable. Es obvio que es por Eren. Si el quiere ser homosexual, bien. Pero ¿tiene que llevar a Eren por el mismo camino? —quitó ambas manos del chico de sus hombros.

—Sabes bien que a Eren le gusta el sargento... Así que él no le está obligando a nada. Además, nunca ha dicho explícitamente que extrañe a Eren, quizás hay algo que le contraria y ya.—

—Lo sé. Pero al principio no me imaginé que le gustara de "esa" manera. Sé bien que toda su actitud se debe a Eren. Volvamos por favor, el enano dijo que apesto.—finalizó Mikasa para emprender su camino de vuelta al cuartel.

—Nunca ha pasado nada entre ellos. No entiendo por qué te comes tanto la cabeza. Sólo relajate. Y sí, apestas. —el ojiazul soltó una risilla divertida ante la mirada asesina de la asiática. Ambos volvieron a dónde deberían haber llegado hace veinte minutos atrás.

Después de un baño vigorizante, una taza de café que le ayudó a calmar sus ideas y un par de horas de trabajo hasta que ya había oscurecido, Levi decidió salir a tomar aire. Pretendía salir del castillo, quizá montar a caballo y volver pero... se detuvo ante la, según él, bastante tonta idea de visitar el cuarto de Eren. Realmente estaba indeciso entre el cuarto de Eren y el exterior. Antes de decidir bien, ya estaba dirigiéndose a paso rápido hacia el cuarto del chico. Había ido totalmente a oscuras, por si alguien le descubría. Al llegar a la habitación, entró con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido. Ya adentro, observó a su alrededor y se sorprendió por la limpieza y orden del lugar. _"Tanto golpe y castigo al final han dado frutos." _—pensó.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la cama, y se sentó en ella. Pensó para sí que no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre qué estaba haciendo ahí. A un costado de la cama, divisó una camisa blanca, seguramente la última que usó el chico antes de irse. La tomó entre sus manos con una mezcla de duda y delicadeza. Una vez con él, la aferró con fuerza a sus brazos y cubrió su rostro con ella. El aroma de Eren se impregnó en todos sus sentidos. Olía exquisito y le recordaba al chico tan bien como si lo tuviera en frente. Quería seguir sintiendo el aroma del castaño, no quería irse, si ese era el único lugar dónde le podía sentir cerca, definitivamente se quedaría un poco más. Se acostó en la cama, y se hizo pequeño en ella, mientras abrazaba con fuerza la camisa de Eren. Antes de darse cuenta, ya había caído en un profundo sueño.

Mikasa y Armin recorrían el castillo en busca de Levi. Necesitaban hablar de trabajo y cosas importantes, pero no estaba en su despacho, tampoco en su dormitorio. Armin tuvo la brillante idea de ir a buscarle en el cuarto de Eren. Estaban completamente seguros de que estaba ahí.

—¿Y... si le encontramos haciendo algo extraño? ¿Por qué mejor no le dejamos en paz? —susurró Mikasa.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando Mikasa? ¡No digas tonterías! El trabajo es importante. —el rubio se sonrojó levemente, pues ya se hacía una idea de a lo que se refería la chica.

—¡No grites!

Ambos chicos se detuvieron al llegar ante la puerta del cuarto de Eren. Mikasa abrió la puerta cautelosamente, hasta que hubiera suficientemente espacio para asomarse los dos. Y se encontraron con la adorable escena; Levi, en el cuarto de Eren, en la cama de Eren, abrazándo la camisa de Eren y de seguro soñando cosas indebidas con Eren. Esto último, pensamiento de la pelinegra.

—¿Qué es lo que hace este idiota? —volvió a susurrar la asiática, acercandose lentamente. Planeaba sorprenderle.

—Ni se te ocurra. Nos vamos de aquí. —susurró también Armin, tomándole del brazo y dirigiéndola hacia afuera.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No lo podemos dejar en el cuarto de Eren! ¡Y está abrazado a su camisa! —seguía manteniendo su voz baja, apesar de su idea de despertarle y sorprenderle.

—Despertará y se irá por su cuenta, te lo suplico, nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubre espiando. De seguro Eren estaría feliz si lo encontrara así. Vámonos. ¿sí? —el ojiazul le observó suplicante.

—Pero... Eren llegará mañana.—

—En la tarde. Para esa hora el sargento ya no estará aquí. Así que vámonos de una vez. —Armin la tomó de ambos brazos y prácticamente le obligó a salir de ahí. Para después cerrar la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él. El par de amigos se alejó lo más que pudo del cuarto del castaño, y se encargaron de vigilar que nadie se acercara allí hasta la hora en que todos se fueran a dormir. También se prometieron el uno al otro, no hablar de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con Eren.

.

.

_"No... suélteme, por favor."_

_"Pero ¿por qué? Siempre estás pegado a mi, me abrazas y me besas sin mi consentimiento."_

_"Estaba confundido. Como cualquier adolescente. No siento cosas por usted, asi que si es tan amable, me voy a retirar."_

_"No... Eren, siento cosas por ti. Cosas que no debería sentir pero las siento, y son más fuertes que yo."_

_"Lo lamento, pero no estoy interesado en alguien como usted. Es mayor que yo, de hecho, podría ser mi padre. Es mi superior, yo me voy a ir lejos la próxima semana y también somos hombres."_

_"¿Ahora te interesa eso...?" _

_"Ya lo he dicho. Aléjese de mi. No vuelva a acercarse durante el tiempo que me quede aquí. Me repugna. No me dirija la palabra otra vez a no ser que sea extrictamente un tema de trabajo, sargento Levi."_

_"Pero... Eren... Mocoso, escúchame un momento. No te vayas ahora que he abierto mis sentimientos ante ti."_

_"Hasta pronto."_

_"Eren, por favor... No te vayas aun, Eren."_

—¡EREN! —agitado, desesperado, con un dolor punzante en el pecho, Levi se levantó de golpe. Esa definitivamente fue una de las peores pesadillas, en su vida. Tomó aire, y trató de regularizar su respiración. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes, y fue ahí cuando notó como lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse ante él. ¿Por qué estaba llorando de esa manera? _"Pero que pedazo de idiota..."_ se reprendió mentalmente. "_Sólo una pesadilla, sólo una pesadilla_." se repetía una y otra vez, para calmar aquel dolor punzante en su pecho y también las lágrimas. _"Mañana vuelve Eren." _eso bastó para que todo a su alrededor no se sintiera tan pesado. Secó sus lágrimas con la misma camisa de Eren que aun tenía entre sus brazos y se puso de pie.

—Es hora de salir de aquí, antes de que me vean.—

Acomodó el pañuelo blanco alrededor de su cuerpo, corroboró que todo estaba exactamente igual a como lo encontró, y salió rápidamente del lugar y en silencio. Sólo como él sabía hacerlo. Mañana vería a Eren otra vez, por fin. Lo único que necesitaba, era una dosis del mocoso que parcialmente, de vez en cuando y poco a poco, le estaba volviendo loco.

**Notas:**

He subido el capítulo antes porque mañana y el fin de semana no tendré tiempo para escribir, menos publicar. El próximo capítulo es el último. Asi que será más largo que los anteriores. De verdad me hacen muy feliz sus reviews y comentarios al respecto. Estoy tratando de mejorar e innovar, pero se me hace bastante difícil. Eso, básicamente. ¡Nos leemos en algún momento de la próxima semana!


	5. VIERNES

Había amanecido con un terrible, no, descomunal dolor de cabeza. Hizo todo el esfuerzo posible por levantarse y cumplir con su deber pero fue completamente incapaz. Levi no es alguien que se desmorone con un simple dolor de cabeza, pero esto no era sólo eso; no tenía ánimos, ni motivación para estar en pie.

Desprendía un aura sombría a su alrededor en la hora de almuerzo, por lo que todos le sugirieron que volviera a su habitación. Tardaron 20 minutos en hacerle aceptar. Volvió a su habitación sintiéndose algo dependiente, pero no tenía otra opción. Si se ponía peor, tardaría más tiempo en recuperarse.

Su cabeza y pensamientos estaban en el planeta de Eren Yeager las veinticuatro horas de día. Quinto día, y último en el que, esperaba, se torturaría de esa forma. Hacía todo lo humanamente posible por dejar de pensar en Eren, lo que fuera, leer un libro, intentar dormir, insultarle mentalmente. Nada funcionaba, todo volvía a los ojos verdes que lo tenían loco. La noche anterior no durmió por la misma razón, estaba harto.

Durante la tarde, Mikasa se había encargado de llevar la almohada de Eren al cuarto del sargento, mientras que Armin cooperó llevando la cobija. Le veían en tal mal estado que sintieron necesario entregarle las posesiones del chico para que aguantara la espera. Levi no hacia más que acurrucarse en su cama, posando su cabeza en la almohada y abrazando la cobija con fuerza no podía evitar pensar. No sabía si estaba enfermo o sólo necesitaba demasiado al mocoso. Estaba en plena forma sin embargo no pretendía moverse hasta que llegara Eren. Sentía rabia por dentro, por actuar de forma tan infatil y no saber controlarse frente a los subordinados a los cuales debía dar ejemplo, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Mucho tiempo había fingido frialdad frente a todo el mundo, había perdido personas importantes por lo mismo y esta vez no pensaba perder a Eren.

Apesar del paso de los años, Levi seguía siendo el mismo. No había cambiado ni en lo más mínimo. Frío, desinteresado, estricto, centrado. Llevaba exactamente cinco años a cargo de Eren Yeager, y su aprecio hacia el muchacho se había vuelto indestructible. Ambos solían hablar muchísimo cuando estaban solos. A veces, cuando Hanji no estaba con lo de sus experimentos, o Mikasa persiguiendo al chico a todos lados, Levi se daba el tiempo de entrenar exclusivamente al castaño, y así aprovechaban para hablar sobre la vida. Aunque el sargento de cabello oscuro y ojos pequeños no hablaba mucho de su pasado, sentían que ya sabían lo suficiente el uno del otro, Eren no le presionaba para que hablara algo más, se conformaba con lo que el hombre se atrevía a contar. Sobre su vida como matón, sus amigos caídos, su antiguo escuadrón, incluso conocía los amoríos que alguna vez tuvo el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, que eran muy pocos. A veces solían beber ron juntos, y tener esas conversaciones amenas que terminaban en carcajadas. Todo en un plan de amistad, una que les había costado forjar, pero que ya era más que oficial. Ese tipo de relación Levi no la tenía con nadie. Ni siquiera con Irvin que le conocía hace décadas. Con Eren era así porque el muchacho se había metido a su vida a la fuerza y él había terminado por aceptarlo. Siendo sincero, directo, y un libro abierto literalmente cuando se trata de expresar emociones, el sargento no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta de su vida para que Eren, que llevaba años tocando, pudiera entrar. Claro, no era como si en público se mostraran como los mejores amigos, trataban de mantenerse al margen, y sólo se trataban como soldado y superior. Pero cuando estaban solos y comenzaban a hablar, no había quién les parara. El chico de hermosos ojos verdes, con su sonrisa, sus gestos infantiles y conversaciones sin sentido, se metió en su vida a toda costa. Luchó, y le peleó mentalmente, hasta destruir esa muralla de protección que tenía a su alrededor. Le aceptó, con duda, pero esas dudas desaparecieron cuando se dio cuenta que la presencia del chico era su fortaleza, para seguir y mantenerse de pie. Le agradaba sentir la calidez de Eren, sentir que tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por él, más que por su propia vida y que le admiraba por sobre todas las cosas.

Actualmente, su propósito más fuerte se había vuelto sólo uno: Proteger a Eren Yeager. Protegerlo de cualquier peligro, de cualquier circunstancia... El amor que sentía por el menor, le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante y resistir sus deseos e impulsos. El amor que ha escondido por tres años y que se resignó a aceptar cuando supo que, ni él, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, podía evitar enamorarse hasta la locura. Ya no peleaba más con si mismo. Vaya que le costó adaptarse a esas nuevas sensaciones. Vaya que le costó aceptar que estaba enamorado de un soldado mucho menor que él, y para peor, es un hombre. Qué más daba a estas alturas, mientras pudiera controlarse en frente de él.

Sin poder evitarlo, después de rehusarse tanto, logró ceder involuntariamente, y terminó como el día lunes, aceptando los abrazos y besos de Eren en público. Si estaba bien, o estaba mal, no importaba. Sólo quería aclarar su mente, asegurarse que el menor sentía lo mismo, que esos besos en la frente y en la mejilla y esos abrazos significaban exactamente lo que él se imaginaba.

Y significativamente, esa semana con el castaño lejos, le sirvió para encontrarse a si mismo, verse, notar cuanto necesitaba del otro y cuanto dolía no sentir su presencia. Definitivamente estaba loco por el mocoso.

Levi podía sentir sus mejillas arder mientras se encontraba a sí mismo pensando todas esas cosas. Abrazaba la manta de Eren con fuerza, ya eran las ocho de la noche, había dormido un poco pero no habían señales del chico apareciendo por ahí. Se resignó y trató de convencerse que le vería más tarde. Cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse nuevamente, un sonido lejano despertó todos sus sentidos.

—...he vuelto...!—

Se puso de pie en literalmente un segundo. Reconocería esa voz donde sea que la oyera. Casi a la velocidad de la luz se asomó por la ventana de su habitación. Parpadeó bastante antes de observar hacia abajo, dónde se encontraba Eren, bajando del caballo.

Eren pudo notar la presencia de Levi en la ventana y le observó con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Sargento Levi, he vuelto!—

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando notó que ya no estaba en la ventana. "—_Estará molesto porque llego muy tarde_?—" se alarmó Eren. Se iba a dirigir hacia adentro cuando vio aparecer al hombre en la puerta. No llevaba el uniforme de la legión, más bien parecía que acababa de despertar. Le observó con curiosidad.

—Sargento... ¿Está bien? ¿Está molesto porque he llegado tarde? La verdad es que me atrasé gracias a la señorita Hanji, iba a llegar más temprano, t-tenía muchas ganas de verlo y-... —no pudo continuar hablando porque sintió dos brazos rodear su cuerpo con firmeza. —Sa-sargento...?

—Eren, te tardaste. Quita tus brazos de ahí.— Levi tomó ambos brazos de Eren y los aferró a su cuerpo. Posó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, mientras este le miraba perplejo. Sabía que su reacción sería así, puesto que jamás había actuado de esa forma ante el mocoso.

_"Esto es demasiado para mi... ¿Estoy soñando? He tenido un accidente en el camino, he quedado inconsciente y ahora estoy soñando que Levi me recibe así?"_

—¿Qué pasa, Eren?— Levi levanto levemente el rostro, dándole una mirada tan solemne y sincera, que hizo que el corazón del menor se detuviera por un par de segundos.

—Sólo dígame que esto esta bien... —sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que él lo pudiera evitar. Y por fin pudo sentirse capaz de corresponder el abrazo de Levi. Le apretó con fuerza.

—Lo está.— susurró el pelinegro.

—Entonces me imagino que también está bien que haga esto.— el chico tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de Levi para terminar depositando un beso en sus labios. Un beso lleno de energías guardadas, pasión y mucho, mucho amor. Amor que podía sentir por el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos. El mayor no se resistió, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando llevas años esperando que ocurra?

—He regresado, Sargento Levi. —sonrió con amabilidad Eren mientras sostenía al cuerpo más pequeño entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenido, Eren. — finalizó con seriedad, para depositar otro beso en sus labios.

Media noche hacia en el castillo de la legión pero Levi y Eren seguían en pie. Habían exigido tajantemente a Armin y Mikasa que no querían ser molestados porque habían "cosas de las que hablar." La verdad, es que para ninguno de ellos había algo que hablar. Ambos estaban tan felices que sentían que el corazón se les saldría del pecho, con la diferencia de que Eren lo demostraba, pero el pequeño gruñón, no. Una vez llegaron a la habitación, sin ninguna intención extraña, Eren se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la cama. Con la mano derecha hizo un gesto extraño, para que Levi se sentara a su lado, pero este fue directo a acomodarse entre las piernas de Eren, dandole la espalda. Cosa que sorprendió sobremanera al chico. Todavía no se convencia del todo. Era como ver a otra persona, ¿qué le había ocurrido al sargento frío y que odiaba el contacto físico?

—¿Quién es usted y qué hizo con mi Levi?—preguntó sin saber si estaba bromeando, o lo decía enserio.

—Sigo siendo yo. Pero pasa que un mocoso un tanto imprudente me ha transformado un poco.— afirmó Levi jugando con las manos de Eren.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces... sigue siendo mi Levi?—

—¿Desde cuando soy "tu" Levi?— esta vez el pelinegro se giró para verlo.

—Desde el momento en que decidí enamorarme de usted.— Eren tomó su rostro con delicadeza para besarle otra vez.

—No vuelvas a irte. —dijo el mayor bajando la voz.

—No importa cuantas veces me vaya, ni a dónde ni por cuanto tiempo. Siempre volveré dónde está usted, porque es precisamente aquí, dónde pertenezco.

—Idiota...

_"Basta. No digas esas cosas. Maldición. No las digas de esa forma... Si lo haces yo, no seré capaz de seguir conteniendome. Perderé el control, más de lo que he perdido hasta hoy."_

—Me gusta tanto, Sargento. Voy a amar, cada particula de su ser, con todo lo que tengo.

—Deja las cursilerías, mocoso...—no pudo sacar más que un hilo de voz.

Eren volvió a besarle.

_"Esto no es lo que tenía planeado... Realmente voy a...?" _

Las palabras de Eren resaltaban en pasión y sinceridad. El tono de voz suave y delicado que usaba para con él, le hacían sudar frío y sentir la respiración acelerada.

—No va a escapar de mi, sargento Levi. Resignese. Me gusta.—finalizó Eren con determinación, mientras metía sus manos heladas dentro de la camisa de Levi, buscando algún tipo de calor que le ayudara a calmar su corazón latiendo de forma tan descontrolada.

_"Definitivamente no podré escapar de ti ¿eh? Al parecer, siempre te subestimé. No necesitas forzarte, di esas inútiles frases cursis, abrazame, aguantate mi mal humor, yo me aguanto tu actitud infatil, después de todo está bien... porque tampoco tengo ganas de librarme de ti."_

_**NOTAS:**_

_He finalizado! La verdad es que me tardé más de lo que debería porque no me llegaba la inspiración. Estaba algo confundida con algunas frases y esas cosas, pero pude hacerlo por fin._

_Espero les haya gustado, aunque no fue la mejor, realmente disfruté escribiendo. Pero más disfruté leyendo sus reviews y buenos comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por eso!_

_Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una secuela de esto... Un fic de muchos episodios, pues en la dimensión de este fic, Eren ha pasado 5 años con Levi. Y no tuve oportunidad de explicar cómo se enamoraron, y por qué. (A ambos les tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta y lidiaron bastante con su orientación sexual antes de aceptarlo.) Quizás haga algo más grande. Todo depende._

_Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, me hace muy feliz. ¡Nos leemos pronto, si deciden leer mi próximo fic!_


End file.
